Steal my heart why don't you?
by CasTheButler
Summary: A bit of a "Family" Drama with of course some Destiel thrown in...ok a lot of Destiel. Not to mention GABE IS AWESOME. Dean/Cas Dean/Lisa Sam/Jess sort of Gabe/Jo and other to be revealed ; read and review.
1. Dinner Gabe's Brother

Dean sighed. As he sat down on the couch in his living room. His suit looked like he'd been sleeping in it for 3 days straight. He stared at his laptop and his FBI badge both of which were sitting in front of him on the coffee table. He sighed again, running his fingers through his hair, sometimes he really wanted to quit. He heard the front door open and the sound of someone taking their shoes off.  
"Hey honey, you home?" Dean heard a voice call out.  
He got up of the couch to greet his wife Lisa with a kiss. She was holding their son Ben who was squirming so much in his mother's arms that Dean couldn't help but laugh. Lisa glared at him  
"Can you take him please?" she asked pretending to be annoyed while she had a huge smile on her face.  
"Yeah" Dean replied holding out his arms and Ben practically scurried into them.  
"So are we going to Jo and Gabe's tonight?" he asked casually. Ignoring the fact that he was now the one with a child wriggling too much. Lisa nodded slightly absentmindedly.  
"I said I'd bring dessert, but I forgot to pick something up" her voice began to trail off a little. She hated forgetting things, Dean knew that and he hated how upset she was becoming over cake. He put Ben down and pulled her into his arms.  
"Gabe will be so disappointed" he teased as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "But he'll live"

A few hours later Lisa, Dean and Ben were getting ready to go over to Jo and Gabe's not that it took much effort Dean thought fondly considering they lived next door. Dean's brother Sam and Sam's girlfriend Jess would also be there. All of them had dinner together, Ben however tended to not to actually eat but instead throw his food everywhere. Dean smiled at his Son who was playing with toy cars on the floor.  
"Come on Squirt" he said lifting Ben up. "Honey you ready to go?" he called out.  
"Hang on, I'll be one second" Lisa called back from up the stairs just before she came bounding down them looking beautiful as always. Dean grinned  
"How did I get two just good looking people in my life?" he joked. Lisa smiled at him, as he opened the door and the walked over to Jo and Gabe's.

Jo opened the door with a grin and ushered them inside. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Jo and Lisa had been in the same year at high school they were practically like sisters. Lisa had been thrilled when Jo moved in next door and forced a then reluctant Dean to go to dinner with Jo and her friend Gabe, as time went by Dean game to love Jo and Gabe and the dinners became a regular thing and the group extended to include Sam and Jess. When they went inside Gabe was sitting at the small bar in the corner of the kitchen/dinning room area, a glass of Scotch in his hand. Dean grinned at him and came to greet him with a hug immediately noticing the other glass on the bar Dean grabbed it and took a swig.  
"Thanks Gabe" he said placing himself on the bar stool next to Gabe.  
"I thought you might need it, saw you arrive home this afternoon through the window. Fuck you looked like shit" Gabe said. Lisa walked over and hit Gabe across the back of the head. "Owww! What'd you do that for?" He complained rubbing his head.  
"No swearing in front of Ben" She muttered. Before Gabe could reply with a quip there was a knock on the front door.  
"That'll be Sam and Jess" Jo stated matter-of-factly despite the fact they all knew who it was going to be, She opened the door to greet them. Sam ducked his head to walk inside. Dean chuckled to himself his brother was such a Sasquatch.  
"Now we can eat" announced Jo. Gabe and Dean burst out laughing seemingly suddenly and Sam put on a fake pouting face.  
"Don't we even get a proper hello?" he asked gesturing to himself and Jess. Jo blushed and Lisa joined in the laughter too.  
"I'm so, sorry," Jo said slightly flustered as she hugged both Sam and Jess.  
"Now we can eat" announced Sam and they all sat down at a table that Jo had obviously set out because Gabe was atrocious at housework. Lisa placed Ben his his high chair before sitting down herself.

They had steak and roasted potatoes for dinner with some carrots and peas and the side. The conversation flowed pleasantly as everyone shared little tid-bits about what was going on in their lives. It was about half-way through dinner that Gabe's big news came.  
"So, uh… my brothers coming to visit" he stated kind of casually. Dean nearly spat out his drink in shock.  
"You have a brother?" He questioned, practically demanding an answer.  
"Actually, I have two. Michael is my older brother and Castiel is my younger brother. He's the one that's coming" Gabe said  
"Well, what a nice surprise" Lisa said "When's he coming?" Gabe smiled at her obviously appreciative that she wasn't making a fuss  
"about two weeks or so is what he said" answered Gabe.  
"What's he like?" Dean asked still sounding a little demanding. Gabe laughed a little.  
"Well, he's not like me is about all I can tell you". Dean opened his mouth to continue asking questions and Sam kicked him under the table.  
"Ow!" he yelped rubbing his leg.  
"I think that's Sam speak for shut it Dean" said Jess  
"Bitch" Muttered Dean in Sam's direction  
"Jerk" Sam replied. Lisa sighed  
"language boys" She said.

A couple of weeks later it was Lisa's birthday and Dean decided he'd make her a cake. Which was probably a bad idea. At first he thought he wouldn't have the time because his superiors at the FBI had him working flat-out, luckily for him he'd managed to get a few days off. So here he was standing in the kitchen wearing an apron covered in flour. He was making a right mess of things at his cake making attempt and hoped Lisa would forgive the state of the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab the milk and was dismayed to see there was none. He thought for a moment and then realised he could probably just borrow some from next-door. He walked over there and knocked on the door, there was no answer but when he turned to knob the door swung open and he walked in looking around. He was startled to see a strange man asleep on the couch. Dean crept closer the get a closer look. The guy was wearing a shirt that was slightly unbuttoned and Dean's heart began to race which made Dean frown. He got so close to the man studying him in confusion that Dean's face was almost pressed against his. Then he had a realisation.  
"This must be Castiel" He exclaimed. The man's eyes fluttered open and Dean pulled away quickly.  
"Yes I am"


	2. Even Adults Need Nap Time

**Message: V. Short Chapter. Enjoy. Reviews? **

"Uh yeah hi" Dean stammered blushing. God he thought to himself, could I be anymore chick-flick right now? I'm a happily married man… A STRAIGHT happily married man. His thoughts trailed off as he noticed that Castiel had sat up and that he had a little bit of drool on the side of his mouth. Dean felt himself getting a tiny bit hard. Oh fuck he thought completely ashamed of him. "Sorry about the whole personal space thing" he continued because Castiel still hadn't said anything. Castiel looked at Dean as though he was deep in thought, after a few endless moments he finally replied.  
"I have no issues with personal space" Castiel scooted over to give Dean room to sit down next to him. Dean sat down and his head fell into his hands with tiredness. Castiel placed a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. "I don't mean to pry, but are you okay" Dean shook his head, wondering to himself why he felt to comfortable with a God damn stranger, even if that stranger was his best friends baby brother.  
"It's just work, it's tiring" he explained. Castiel stared at Dean, then he lay back down. Dean looked at him questioningly  
"I'm going back to sleep, I have jet-lag. My advice is you also take a nap" Castiel yawned and Dean couldn't help but smile.  
"It sounds so good, but I really don't think I can be bothered moving" Dean also yawned the tiredness truly catching up to him  
"Who ever said you had to leave?" Castiel asked gesturing to the space beside him on the couch. Dean half-sighed and found himself lying down next to Castiel who promptly wrapped his arms around Dean.  
"You know this is kind of wrong Cas" Dean said sleepily  
"Do I need to point out that we are sleeping, not fucking … Also Cas?" Castiel asked amused. Dean could practically feel Castiel smirk.  
"It suits you" he proclaimed. Now Castiel laughed and Dean could clearly feel th warm breath on his neck.  
"And what would your name be?" Castiel asked.  
"Dean" mumbled Dean already drifting of to sleep.  
"Sleep well Dean" mumbled Castiel back.

They slept like this curled up in the couch for about an hour, Castiel woke up first and stared at Dean. He reached out and played with Dean's hair he just couldn't help himself. He's so cute he thought to himself. He shook Dean slightly to wake him up and Dean muttered something incoherent.  
"Hey Dean, What did you come over for?" This caused Dean to sit up like a rocket.  
"The Milk!" Dean yelled and ran to the kitchen. Castiel looked at him confused and then Dean sprinted out the front door without saying goodbye. I wonder if it's normal for a guy you just met to be able to make you feel like they've torn your heart out from your chest as easily as that man has thought Castiel.


	3. Liar, Liar A little BDSM never hurt

**Message: Almost got into a massive car accident today. Yay me. **

**Also I forgot to do a disclaimer so, I own jack-all…at least in regards to the characters of supernatural. **

**ALSO! This chapter will get a bit… sexual towards the end.**

A few hours after Dean had rushed home in what he had dubbed the cake fiasco, it was time for the Winchesters to get ready for another dinner. This time it was to be held at their house because it was for Lisa's birthday. Dean stared at his disastrous yet still edible cake and wondered if Gabe would be bringing Cas. Dean was startled by the sound of knocking.  
"I'll get it" Yelled out Lisa. Dean heard the door swing open and the chattering of voices. It was Sam and Jess. "Come in, come in" said Lisa happily stepping out of the way so they could actually enter the house. Dean gave a small wave and grinned at the pair as the four of them all said hello properly, which basically involved a lot of kissing on cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Gabe and Jo appear in the doorway, he also noticed no matter how hard he tried to deny it that Cas was also there looking very…fuckable.  
"Hey guys," said Gabe greeting them fondly. Jo and Lisa hugged and everyone began to move away from the doorway, because no one seemed to notice Gabe's brother the way that Dean was. Castiel cleared his throat a little obviously feeling awkward. Gabe laughed and patted him on the back.  
"This is my baby bro," he said grinning from ear to ear. Dean opened his mouth to say hi but he was cut off  
"So who is everyone I've only ever heard about your friends never seen any of their faces" Castiel inquired. Wait what? Thought Dean how could he say that? He felt like he was being stabbed in the stomach. Fine! Dean thought, Cas isn't important he can do whatever the fuck he likes. Gabe quickly introduced Castiel to everyone and the all sat down to eat dinner.

The next morning, Dean woke up at five a.m to go back to work, as he walked out the door to his '67 Chevy Impala he found himself staring at Gabe and Jo's house. Furthermore he found himself staring and wondering what Castiel sleeps in. I bet he sleeps naked Dean thought and Dean bit hard into his bottom lip to make the thoughts go away. Dean slipped into the front seat of his car and drove away. When he arrived at his office he was irritated to see a mountain of paperwork.  
"Fuck you" he muttered under his breath.  
"What'd you say to me" Dean spun around confused only to come face to face with Zachariah who in Dean's opinion was the biggest douche bag in the world  
"I didn't say anything Zach" Dean said, not wanting to cause a problem.  
"but you said fuck you Dean, and I think you said it to me" Zachariah shoved Dean in the direction of his desk as he was saying his last words Dean braced himself for a punch but it didn't come what did come was a very unwelcome hand on his penis. Dean gasped and Zachariah smiled. The smile disappeared instantly because Dean punched him in the face. Of course this is the time that Anna walked past. The head of the department of Missing Persons stared at him  
"Go home Mr. Winchester" she yelled at him. "You're suspended"

Dean drove home not sure whether to celebrate or commit suicide. Finally he arrived at his street. Maybe Gabe'll be home Dean thought, we can have some drinks. Dean parked the Impala and walked over to Gabe's and tried the door handle it swung open and Dean entered cautiously. He looks around, until his eyes settle on Castiel who's standing in the kitchen flicking through a newspaper, his eyes don't look up so Dean assumes he hasn't seen him.  
"Hey" said Dean. Castiel looks up startled, then he smiles  
"Hey yourself, come over here" Castiel says sounding glad that Dean is there  
"Oh so now you acknowledge my existence" Dean retorts still angry about the dinner. Castiel raises an eyebrow  
"Yes" he says. Castiel and Dean sit in silence for what seems like forever. Dean notices that Castiel is staring at him  
"What?" Dean asks puzzled. A sadistic smile overcomes Castiel's face  
"I was thinking how hot you'd look with blood dripping down your face if I smashed it against the bench so I could have my way with you."  
"What?" repeats Dean shocked, he edges a little away from Castiel.  
"You know fuck you fucking senseless but I bet I don't need to knock you out to be able to stick my cock inside you, I bet you'd just submit" As he was talking Cas walked around the kitchen bench so he was behind Dean, really closely behind Dean. Castiel reached his hand around until his hand was in Dean's crotch then he started stroking  
"What the fuck Cas I'm Married, I'm a lot older than you, I'm…" Dean's voice trailed off he was getting distracted.  
"So stop me" said Castiel almost teasingly.  
"Fine" Dean said and pushed Castiel away with as much force as he could. Castiel lets out a low growl.  
"You shouldn't have done that". Dean is thrown against the kitchen counter so hard he can barely breathe. Cas is pulling down his pants. Dean begins to struggle. Suddenly Castiel shoves his tounge in Dean's ass  
"Stop it" he hisses but instead Castiel moves his tounge around and it makes Dean moan  
"See relax" Cas murmers caringly  
"I can't relax you're raping me" Dean said in a loud harsh whisper  
"No" Castiel said disagreeing "This would be closer to rape" Castiel inserts his cock into Dean, Dean grimices in pain  
"No. No. No. No. No. No." Dean cries and with every no. Castiel pushes harder. Dean's eyes widen as he realises he's enjoying himself and doesn't want Cas to stop.  
"Don't you want me?" Castiel asks.  
"No I don't want your large wet sexy cock inside me fucking me senseless" replies Dean and he feels Castiel cum. Satisfied Castiel pulls out leaving Dean extremely sore.  
"I knew you'd be my filthy little whore" Castiel smirks. Dean blushes extremely ashamed of how much he enjoyed it. He gets himself dressed in silence and runs out the door.


	4. Maybe I'll Die From Alcohol Poisoning

As soon as Dean left Castiel sat back down and continued to read the newspaper. He didn't show it in his face but he was extremely annoyed at himself for what had just happened. Sure he liked a little BDSM but he'd never forced anyone, he thought forcing was wrong. Castiel sighed, walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink of Whiskey. He swallowed the dark liquid in one swift gulp.  
"He didn't seem to mind too much" he muttered to himself. He poured himself another drink. He stared at it for a long while as if trying to make a decision. Eventually he took the bottle in his hand ignoring the already poured glass.

"Fuck" he takes a swing.

"You" he takes another

"Dean" He lifts the bottle to his lips and raises it in the air, he can feel the burning liquid pour down his throat. He doesn't stop until he's finished the bottle, which was only half-full to begin with. His head feels dizzy he knows he should stop but he reaches for a bottle of the remnants of Scotch the one Gabe drinks so often because of it's sweet aftertaste. After that part of a bottle of Vodka and a number of beers. Castiel forgets after a while. Maybe I'll die from alcohol poisoning he thinks to himself bitterly.

Castiel hears the click of the door opening and panics.  
"Please be Gabe," he says to himself in a whimper. Gabe had seen him in a drunken mess before, Gabe's friends had not.  
"Castiel?" A voice called. Castiel was relieved it was Gabe. Gabe's figure appeared in the entrance of the kitchen. He immediately noticed the empty bottles on the bar and the look on Castiel's face he quickly rushed over to Castiel wrapping his arms around his baby brother.  
"I'm sorry" Castiel cried sobbingly. Gabe pulled back slightly to study Castiel's face.  
"What for?" Gabe asked gently. Castiel let out another sob.  
"I drank your scotch" Gabe couldn't help but smile at Castiel's reply but the smile soon fades as tears are streaming down Castiel's face.  
"What's wrong?" Gabe asks, "I haven't seen you this upset since Balthazar" Gabe is referring to Castiel's first love, A childhood friend that had died in an accident. Castiel just shook his head slightly and buried his face into Gabe's chest causing his older brother to feel a dampness in his t-shirt . After a few minutes Gabe realises his passed out. Gabe gently picks his brother up trying not to show that he's struggling to do so and carries him to the guest room. He puts Castiel down in the bed and makes sure he's in a safe position in case he throws up.


	5. Communication Experts

A few days after he found Castiel drunk Gabe took his younger brother out for lunch trying to cheer him up. They went to Gabe's favourite café, one that was famous for it's chocolate mud cake. They sat in silence until Gabe was on his second piece of cake and couldn't bare looking at the sad expression on Castiel's face.  
"What is it Cassie? Is it something about loosing your job at the accountants?" Gabe asked his brother full of concern. Castiel looked at him and shook his head.  
"No, I'd actually almost forgotten," said Castiel honestly. Gabe looked at him in disbelief.  
"How can you forget something like that, it's why you're here"  
"Well I'm sorry if I got a new boss that has some problem against guys with slight homosexual tendencies" replied Castiel obviously irritated. Gabe burst into laughter and Castiel glared at him.  
"I'm sorry, but slightly? You're as gay as they come," said Gabe as he wiped a tear away from his eyes. Castiel couldn't help but smile at Gabe's comment.  
"Hey I've had sex with a women" he retorted pretending to still be annoyed at his older brother.  
"When you were fifteen and drunk AND you pulled out before you finished anyway. Doesn't count" commented Gabe. Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, Penis went in Vagina. It counts, How's Michael?" Now Gabe rolls his eyes at Castiel.  
"I love how you can say something so graphic then end it with something about our brother. Yeah he's good, still a douche. Still trying to marry every girl he meets cause he thinks that's what they want to hear. Still daddy's little angel" As Gabe talks his voice becomes increasingly disgusted "I just can't stand him," he says finally. Castiel reaches over and grabs Gabe's hand in a comforting gesture.  
"At least he actually talks to you" Castiel points out bluntly trying to hide the sadness in his voice. Him and Michael hadn't talked since Castiel was 19 and that was 3 and a half years ago. Gabe picks up on the tone of Castiel's voice and decides to change the subject hoping to make the conversation more comfortable.  
"So do you like my friends?" he queries. Looking at Castiel intently hoping for a positive answer. After a moment of thought Castiel replies.  
"Yes they are very nice," he answers. Gabe grins;  
"Wonderful, I knew you would" he burst out enthusiastically. Castiel can't help but laugh at his brother who was always the bright and cheery one of their otherwise dull family full of lawyers, professors and tax accountants. Castiel was proud of his older brother who had actually followed his dream of owning a comedy club. "What's so funny?" Gabe demands confused.  
"Nothing, nothing" answers Castiel waving his hands. Gabe raises an eyebrow.  
"Sure baby bro" Gabe stands up and pats Castiel on the back in a slightly condescending manner "I think it's time we headed home, I'll just go pay" he says. He pays and they leave.

On the drive home Castiel is feeling restless and fiddles with the radio. After a while a pauses on a station purely for the fact that he knows Gabe can't stand the constant flicking. On the radio is a news programme. Castiel isn't listening at first but then something sparks his interest.  
"Studies show that a failure to communicate is the reason a lot of modern men find themselves having difficult in relationships whether this be with a boss and friend or a lover" says the news lady on the radio station. I wonder if that's true Castiel thought to himself, maybe I just need to communicate with Dean and he'll forgive me. Castiel pulls open the glove box and starts rummaging around.  
"What are you looking for?" Asks Gabe.  
"Pen...paper" replies Castiel as he finds a blank piece of paper and pulls it out.  
"There should be a pen in the centre console," says Gabe nodding his head towards the small storage unit sitting between him and Castiel. Castiel pulls out a pen and places it to his lips in thought. After a few moments he writes on the paper:

I'm sorry Dean, Can we be friends? Cas

He folds the piece of paper, and looks at his brother.  
"Hey, uh can you take this to Dean when we get back?" he queries. Gabe frowns.  
"Uh sure" he says confused and frees up one of his hands to take the note. It's not long until they get back to Gabe's house as soon as Gabe parks Castiel is out of the car and into the house and Gabe swears it's the fastest he's ever seen his brother move. He sighs and grabs Castiel's note. He get's out of the car and walks up to Dean and Lisa's door instead of his own. He keeps wondering what the note says but refuses to look at it because it would be disrespectful to his brothers' privacy. He knocks on the door and Dean answers.  
"Castiel wanted you to have this" Gabe says holding out the note. Dean frowns and takes it. After reading it he thinks for a few moments.  
"Hang on a second" he says and walks into the house. He comes back to Gabe and gives him back the note. "Give it back to him" he tells Gabe. Gabe throws up his hands in fake despair.  
"You know, you two could just talk to each other" Dean nods.  
"Just, Please?" he asks Gabe, a pleading tone in his voice.  
"Yeah, course" Gabe answers and walks off before Dean can say thank you.

Back over at Gabe's house Castiel and Jo are deep in discussion when Gabe walks in. Castiel pauses the conversation and looks expectantly at Gabe who simply hands him the note. Castiel's hand shakes as he takes it.  
"Did he say anything?" he asks his voice full of hope.  
"He said. Give it back to him." Gabe quotes. Castiel frowns, and opens the note. Under his message Dean has written:

Yes.

Over the next few weeks Dean and Castiel became firm friends spending a majority of their time together because everybody else had work. The incident that happened between them was never brought up until one Wednesday afternoon as they walked through the local park.  
"Hey, uh Cas…about us having sex" said Dean as they walked along the path. Castiel stopped to look at him shocked that Dean would bring it up; he'd figured that Dean had just suppressed the memory and was ignoring all the little signs that Castiel was in fact completely in love with him. In love with a married man Castiel thought to himself. Yay me.  
"Yeah what about it?" Castiel asked trying to keep his voice calm while his heart was beating a thousand times faster than it should have being.  
"Would you do it again?" Dean's question leaves Castiel completely stunned.  
"With or without your permission?" asks Castiel  
"Either" Replies Dean  
"Yes" answers Castiel after a few moments in thought, Dean seems genuinely confused by Castiel's response  
"Why?" he queries  
"Because I love you Dean" Dean is taken aback and says nothing for quite a while finally he responds  
"I love you too" Dean says, sub-consciously stepping closer to Castiel  
"but only as a friend?" enquires Castiel, he stares at Dean's face not sure what to expect as an answer  
"Yes. Dean says finally sounding extremely unsure of himself.

**Message: hmmm I wonder what took Dean so long to reply ;)  
You guys liking it so far? Or should I just give up? Reviews would be helpful 3 Also feel free to message me with any suggestions you may have and I'll take them on board (and if I use your suggestion I'll give you a mention 3) **


	6. What Naughty FBI Agents Do Behind Closed

**Message: Hey lovelies sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with work and my course and my boyfriend ;) but I didn't want to leave you hanging so I thought I'd write you all a little chapter to tide you over for a few days…that may turn into a few weeks. Like I said I'm a busy little bee. Also thank you so much to those who have left reviews so far, they are much appreciated. xx**

A few days after the conversation in the park Castiel and Dean are out for lunch when Dean receives a phone call. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at the Caller ID. Dean shoots Castiel an apologetic look and flicks open the phone.

"Anna" he says greeting his boss.  
"Hey Dean, We solved the case but we have another one, one you might want to be on the task force for" Anna says. Dean frowns and Castiel tilts his head in confusion not knowing what's going on.  
"Why? What's the case?" Dean asks. He hears Anna take a deep breath.  
"Dean, It's your Uncle Bobby he's been missing for just over a week" Anna tells him. Dean bits his lip visibly upset and Castiel reaches out to hold his hand  
"Why wasn't I informed earlier?" he demands.  
"I only just got given the case, the first thing I did was call you" Anna informs Dean and he nods knowing full well she can't actually see him.  
"When do you need me?" he inquires.  
"Come in first thing in the morning" she tells him and hangs up the phone. He puts his phone back in his pocket and sighs, absent-mindedly playing with the food on his plate. Him and Castiel sit in silence for a while until Castiel breaks the almost surreal quite.  
"So…?" he asks hesitentily not sure if Dean will be willing to give him an answer.  
"My Boss, My Uncle, Missing, Work…need to go back." Dean trails off incoherently and Castiel raises an eyebrow.  
"It was your boss and you need to go back to work, I'm not sure what happened with your uncle" queries Castiel and Dean nods.  
"My uncle Bobby is missing" Dean says miserably his voice clearly full of stress.  
"Oh" is all Castiel can think of to say, any words of comfort escaping him.  
"I think I need to go home" announces Dean and pushes himself off from the table before walking out the door. Castiel is left sitting alone.  
"I'll just…get the bill then" he mutters to himself. He pulls out his wallet and places a twenty dollar note on the table, then walks out hoping he might catch up with Dean but much to Castiel's dismay Dean has disappeared.

The next morning Castiel watches Dean leave for work at six in the morning, he looks tired and his suit isn't done up properly. Castiel pushes his hand against the window trying to in some way push some hope Dean's way. He smiles as Dean gets into his car and drives off. Castiel walks away from the window and picks up a newspaper that's on the bed-side table and plonks himself down on the bed, he opens the newspaper and starts flicking through it looking for a new job. There are a few he circles thinking that maybe he'll call them a bit later. After a while he looks at the time and realises that nearly two hours have past since Dean left for work. Castiel gets up from the bed and stretches before leaving the room and walking down the stairs to get something to eat. When he gets into the kitchen Jo is sitting in the kitchen swivelling on one of the bar stools and absent-mindedly munching on a slice of toast, her laptop is open next to her and she is typing something into it.  
"Hey" Castiel says announcing his presence, Jo looks up startled.  
"Oh Hey Cas" she greets him adopting Dean's nickname. She finished of the last of he toast and wipes her hands on her jeans. "I was actually just about to leave, do you have anywhere you need to be?" She asks, Castiel thinks for a moment then shakes his head.  
"Everyone's at work" he informs her. Jo smiles at him and grabs her keys.  
"I'll be off then" she says cheerily and walks out the door, Castiel watches her out the front window fiddle with her car keys as struggles to open her old beat-up Pinto he can't help but laugh a little to himself as she gets flustered before finally unlocking the door.

After Jo drives off Castiel walks back into the kitchen and opens the fridge, peering in at the food hoping to find something suitably enjoyable to eat. He pulls out a piece of pizza leftover from a couple of nights ago when nobody had wanted to cook. Castiel inspects the pizza checking it's still edible. Upon deciding so, he tosses it in the microwave feeling very much like he's back in College. Not that he finished that long ago anyway. The microwave dings and Castiel scoffs down the pizza in one go. When he's finished it he sighs and walks into the living room, he takes a look at the DVD collection hoping to find something worthwhile to watch. He finds nothing and sighs again this time increasingly irritated. He grabs the spare key Gabe gave him and walks out the door slamming it behind him. He doesn't know where he's going he just wants to get out of the house for a while.

After walking for about 40 minutes Castiel stops realising he has no clue where he is. He looks around and frowns when he see's a large office building behind him, then he smiles as he see's the letters F B and I largely displayed on the side of it. Maybe I can go in and see Dean he thinks to himself and proceeds to walk up to the building. He pushes through the revolving doors at the front and finds himself in a large foyer area. He swallows his throat suddenly feeling dry from nerves. He walks up to a desk at the other end of the foyer. The gentleman at the desk looks down his glasses at Castiel.  
"Can I help you sir?" the man asks.  
"I'm here to see Dean Winchester, he's in missing persons" says Castiel putting on a confident façade.  
"fourth floor, take a left when you get off the lift, all the offices have names on them" the man tells him, pointing in the direction of said lift. Castiel gives the man a nod and walks off. He follows the man's instructions he finds Dean's office. Castiel stands outside it for a while unsure of what he's going to say to Dean, a few people walk past him giving him odd looks but nobody talks to him. Finally he works up the courage to knock on the door.  
"Come in" he hears Dean's voice call gruffly. Castiel pushes the door open and steps into Dean's office. He pushes the door shut behind him and gives Dean a small smile. "Cas what are you doing here?" asks Dean surprised. Castiel shrugs walking over to Dean's desk.  
"I went for a walk and ended up here, thought I'd come in and say hello" Castiel tells him. Dean laughs and shakes his head.  
"you are so weird Cas" he says, Castiel notices there is a lot of paperwork strewn across Dean's desk and that his eyes a red and puffy.  
"You look stressed Dean" Castiel observes slipping his arms around Dean's shoulders Dean places his hands on Castiel's as the rest across his chest.  
"Yeah, there's no leads on this case and…" his voice trails off as Dean begins to shake slightly. "Sorry, I just haven't slept" he says apologetically and Castiel squeezes him tighter. "I'm glad you're here Cas" Dean says forcing an exhausted smile. Castiel smiles back at him and ruffles his hair.  
"I could suck you off or something" Castiel says absent-mindedly  
"Cas, I'm a married man" Dean says shocked  
"Dean, we've had sex. I think a blow job is less of a sin. Plus it's great stress relief" Castiel grins and Dean shakes his head  
"Really, do you know how weird you are?" he asks. Castiel shrugs and begins to straddle Dean in his chair.  
"Weird enough" he replies before beginning to kiss Dean's neck.  
"Stop doing that" Dean mutters but makes no attempt to push Castiel away.  
"Doing what?" Castiel teases as he plays with Dean's mouth with his fingers. Dean can't help but be a little turned on but keeps his self control.  
"Seriously, Cas quit it. I have work to do" he says exasperated. Castiel groans a little annoyed.  
"not to mention it's wrong" Dean continues and Castiel shuts him up by pushing his mouth onto Dean's. Dean mumbles something into Castiel's mouth but it's completely incoherent. Castiel stops kissing Dean and gives him a giddy grin Dean can't help but smile back.  
"Fine, we can kiss but nothing else" Dean mutters grabbing the back of Castiel's head and pulling him back in for more.  
"Nothing else…yet" Castiel mutters back his lips brushing Dean's as he speaks the words. Castiel can feel that Dean is hard underneath him but doesn't want to push his friend into going any further. Because really he thought to himself, Dean was right this was wrong. But it felt so good. So good in fact that Castiel couldn't help reaching down and rubbing Dean just a little bit. Dean gasped from Castiel's touch and couldn't bring himself to scold Castiel for doing it.  
"So uh Dean…about the possibility of me sucking you off…"Castiel begins  
"Jesus Christ Cas if you won't shut up about it just do it" Dean whispers loudly. Cas looks at him intensely for a few minutes trying to figure out if Dean actually wants him to or if he's just pissed off. After a few seconds Castiel decides it doesn't matter, Dean's a big boy and can stop him anytime he wants. Castiel fiddles with Dean's pants undoing them so he can slip them off. Dean raises his hips slightly to make it easier for Castiel to pull them and his boxers down so that Castiel has access to Dean's hard penis. Dean leans back in his chair as he feels Castiel's mouth wrap around it and begin to pleasure him. Dean doesn't open his eyes to watch Castiel he's too busy being driven insane by whatever the fuck he's doing. Castiel's so good at what he's doing Dean can feel himself losing complete control with in a few minutes. He groans as he comes, his semen spilling into Castiel's mouth. He open his eyes to look at Castiel who grins at him. Suddenly they hear a person clear their throat. Dean and Castiel look up to see Anna.  
"Have fun did we boys?" she asks with a smirk on her face.


	7. Thor's Dilemma

**Message: Once again hello me lovelies! Well wasn't that quite a cliffhanger but if they weren't so naughty they wouldn't have gotten caught. **

**Any who on a personal note I passed my sound test today or possible by the time I post this story yesterday. YAY ME. Also the reason for the infrequent/short chapter updates is because of my current workload -.- yes making films is hard but I love it. Like Dean loves Cas XD well ok maybe not that much :P **

"Uh…um…" Stutters Castiel quickly wiping his mouth, in case there was anything dripping out of it. "I was just leaving" he says and hurries out the door.  
"Bye" Dean calls nervously after him. The door clicks shut and he looks up at Anna pleadingly. Silently begging that he won't lose his job or worse. Anna notices Dean's tense look.  
"Relax Dean, I don't care about you having a boyfriend, it's you're private life. In saying that next time do it outside the office" Anna says a small smirk on her face. Dean visibly relaxes.  
"Yeah, fine. I didn't know he was coming" Dean says gruffly. Anna raises an eyebrow at him and leaves his office closing the door firmly behind her. Dean stands still for several moments frozen in disbelief. When he finally moves he walks over to his desk and sits down eyeing off the pile of paper work as he does so. A picture of his uncle's face stares at him the photograph taking away the natural twinkle in his eyes. Dean sighs and runs his hands through his hair out of stress.

Castiel practically runs out of the FBI office building, he'd never being so freaked out in his life, sure he'd had people walk in on him doing things at parties and stuff, but this was different Dean wasn't some fling, Dean was special, Dean was secret. Castiel stopped for a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. Throwing one last glance at the building Castiel takes off in the direction of Gabe and Jo's house. He get's there just as Gabe is arriving home. Gabe grins at him and gives him a big wave.  
"Hey baby bro" he calls out and Castiel smiles back at him with about as half as much enthusiasm. Gabe frowns "What's wrong?" he asks. Castiel gives a half shake of his head.  
"Nothing Gabriel" he replies. Gabe's frown grows concern fills his face and he reaches his arm out to pull Castiel into an embrace  
"Cassie, You just called me Gabriel. I know something up don't you lie to me" Gabe's voice is smooth and he pats Castiel's hair as he speaks. Castiel eases into his older brother his sweet smell overly familiar. The two of them had always been close it was hard to tell there was seven years between them and on top of that Michael was another four years older than Gabe. Castiel felt himself sob into Gabe's chest unwillingly he felt like such a baby.  
"Can we go inside?" he asks his voice small. Gabe loosens his grip to reach out and push the door open. The two of them walk inside the house an almost deathly silence hanging over them. Gabe steers them to the living room and places Castiel down on the couch.  
"Now will the almighty Thor tell me what's wrong" Gabe said teasing him with his childhood nickname in an attempt to cheer him up. The nickname was stupid, something to do with the fact Castiel's name and Thor's name both had stuff to do with a Thursday. Castiel sighed lying down on the couch so his head rested on his brother's lap.  
"If I did something really stupid would you judge me?" he asks.  
"No" Gabe's reply is immediate causing Castiel to smile a little  
"I'm in love with Dean" Castiel speaks the words quickly without taking a breath. He feels Gabe's hand stroke his hair again.  
"Well it's not hard. I'm straight and I like the guy," Gabe points out casually.

Dean stretches in his office chair and looks at the time, six o'clock reads the analog device on the wall. Time to go home to his wife and kid. My wife and kid who I love he thinks to himself wondering how he allowed the events of early to happen. There were so many things wrong with the whole situation. So why couldn't Dean think of a time where he'd felt this good? Sure he loved his family but his marriage was practically in shambles, him and Lisa hid it well but they both new Ben was the super glue holding them together. It was more like a close friendship than a marriage. Dean bit into his lip feeling guilty he shouldn't think like that their marriage wasn't completely loveless and Ben was the first priority. Dean pushed all his doubt and self-pity to the back of his mind and left his office closing the door behind him.

Castiel watches as Dean arrives home. He watches as Lisa runs to the front door and kisses him hello. He watches as Dean glances up towards the window Castiel's staring out of. He watches the sad look on Dean's face and then he watches Dean's door slam shut as he steps through it. Castiel steps away from the window and turns around. He realises Gabe has being watching him watch Dean. Castiel feels a tightness in his chest and he begins to cry. Not small sobs but the kind that make his body shake and his throat hurt. Castiel's world starts to disappear and all he can hear is a seemingly far off voice saying  
"Dean, come over here now."

**Message: Just so no-one gets the wrong idea there is nothing incestuous going on between Gabe and Cas nor is Gabe in love with Dean.**


	8. Big Brothers are Comforting

Castiel comes back to reality slowly, he begins to hear raised voices. He knows whom they belong to but he can't turn his head to look.  
"What did you do Dean?" Gabe yells his voice thundering around the room. Castiel hears Dean clear his throat nervously. "He is my baby brother" this time Castiel hears a small sob, Dean's crying? He thinks to himself.  
"I know Gabe, I just, I have no idea why he's so upset. I didn't do anything" at his last words Dean's sobs aren't small but enough to match Castiel's own from before. Gabe sighs and wraps his arm around Dean.  
"I'm really sorry I yelled." Gabe says quietly.  
"I know" Dean replies matching his volume. Dean and Gabe sit down on the couch opposite the one Castiel lies frozen on.  
"I just don't get why he's so upset is all" Gabe says frowning. The two men sit in silence for a while not really thinking. It's Dean that finally breaks the silence.  
"He came to see me at work today, I have no idea how or why." Gabe turns to look at him.  
"Really?" Gabe asks and Dean nods half-heartedly.  
"Yeah" comes his reply and they fall back into silence. To Castiel it's torturous and he wishes he could bring himself to say something but he has lost the ability to form a sound. After what feels like years the conversation picks up again.  
"Did you like it?" Gabe asks finally and Dean frowns biting his bottom lip.  
"Yeah" he mutters. "It was nice no-one's ever come to see me at work before" he adds. Castiel tries to smile but he can't bring himself to do it, instead he promptly throws up and rolls onto the floor  
"Cas" Gabe and Dean scream at the same time practically jumping across the room to pull Cas back up onto the couch.  
"You ok?" Gabe asks pulling his little brother close to him. Castiel nods shooting a glance at Dean.  
"So what happened with Anna" Castiel asks guiltily. Dean shoots a look back at Castiel.  
"Nothing" he replies trying to keep a warning tone out of his voice. Gabe frowns at them but decides against asking what the hell they're talking about. Dean stands up and ruffles Castiel's hair affectionately. "I should go." He says. Castiel smiles and nods. Dean throws a look at Gabe checking it's ok with him too.  
"Yeah, you should." Says Gabe.

After Dean walks out the door Castiel settles into Gabe's chest, finding comfort in the steady heartbeat. They stay like that for a long time until they hear the front door click open and Castiel shifts so Gabe can get up and greet Jo.  
"Hey Beautiful" Gabe says his natural flirtatiousness coming out and Jo rolls her eyes.  
"Hey to you too" she says sounding down-trodden. Gabe looks her up and down.  
"Hard time at the bar?" he asks and she nods  
"Just some dick-heads, you know they get too drunk and they think it's ok to try and touch my ass" she says bitterly "I'm going to go shower" she mutters and walks off. Gabe sits back down on the couch.  
"Great day all round" he mutters under his breath.

When Dean walks through his own front door, Lisa is standing in the kitchen her face expressionless and he arms crossed.  
"Hey" says Dean weakly and she unfolds her arms to embrace him.  
"What was that about?" she queried a little concerned. Dean hugged her back and then pulled away.  
"Nothing much, Gabe just wanted some help with Cas" Dean says making a gesture to say it was no big deal. Lisa nodded slightly.  
"Ok then, I put Ben to bed. Do you want something to eat?" She asks Dean gesturing to his now cold meal on the kitchen bench. "I can heat it up for you" she adds and Dean nods in thanks. Lisa sighs shaking her head a little and places the meal in the microwave. "You know, you've been spending too much time with Castiel" she says bitterly. Dean frowns, not enjoying the jib at his friend.  
"Cas is my friend" he growls. Lisa sighs again.  
"Yes, I know that Dean but sometimes I feel like you love him more than you love me." Dean bits his lip feeling guilty as he thinks about the way Castiel makes him feel. "Well?" Lisa prompts.  
"Of course not" Dean says quickly as the microwave dings. Lisa shoves the meal in front of him.  
"I'm going to bed" Lisa kisses Dean affectionately on the forehead but despite this Dean knows he'll be sleeping on the couch.

Lisa lies in bed quietly, half wishing Dean would walk in the door but she knows if he does probably another stupid fight will ensue. She sighs to herself, there were too many fights these days and she hated it. It wasn't like anything in there lives had actually changed much, but it had been a while since she truly felt in love with Dean and she was pretty sure Dean felt the same way. Lisa turns on her side staring at the bedroom door for several minutes before deciding Dean isn't coming and allows herself to fall asleep.

Castiel, Jo and Gabe lie curled up together in Gabe's king-sized bed, both Jo and Castiel finding comfort and safety in Gabe's arms. Gabe lies awake as the other two sleep soundly. He wishes there was so much more he could do to help, a pained feeling in his chest grows as he finally allows himself to drift off to sleep.

Sam stands outside the bathroom door of his and Jess's apartment listening to her throw up. Sam knocks on the door  
"You ok babe?" he asks and he is answered with a loud groan. "I'm coming in ok" Sam says and walks through the door. Jess is curled over the toilet.  
"I just don't know what's making me so sick" she says miserably. Sam looks at her for a few moments.  
"Uh, When was the last time you had your period?" he asks her.

Dean is lying on the couch still fully clothed. Staring at the feeling.  
"How the fuck am I going to figure this out" he says to himself out loud.


	9. The Accident

It was a Tuesday when everything went haywire. It was the morning when Dean got the call that his uncle Bobby's car had being found in Wisconsin. It was the middle of the afternoon when Sam called to tell him Jess was pregnant. It was that fateful Tuesday night when Dean heard a loud banging on the door.

Dean groaned not wanting to get up of the couch but he could tell by the urgency of the knocking that he had better answer the door. As he pulled the door open to peer out into the night air he was confronted by Gabe standing in front of him. Crying. Dean swallowed unable to speak at the bizarre sight and ushered his best friend inside.  
"Jo, Crashed her car," says Gabe choking on his words. Dean pulls Gabe close, trying to comfort the guy who was always there for everybody.  
"What happened?" Dean asks quietly  
"I'm not sure really, the hospital called. I wasn't listening to much." Gabe pauses to take a breath. He looks at Dean and Dean reaches out and strokes his face. "Can you take me to see her?" Gabe asks sounding desperate and Dean nods. They didn't talk on the drive there and Gabe practically threw himself out of the car as soon as Dean had parked it. Dean locked the car and ran after Gabe.

"I'm here to see Joanna Beth Harvelle," says Gabe to the receptionist breathlessly. The receptionist looks at him and Dean over her glasses "Relation?" she asks. Gabe closes his eyes irritated. "I'm Gabriel Novak. You guys called me, I'm down as her emergency contact." The receptionist blinks a couple of times.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Novak but only relatives are allowed in at this stage" she says. Gabe closes his eyes again but can't calm himself down. He bangs his fist against the reception desk and Dean grabs him. "This is bullshit," Gabe screams fighting back tears.  
"Sit down Gabe" Dean says gesturing to the chair. Dean waits a moment for Gabe to sit down then turns back to the receptionist. "I'm sorry ma'am but Jo doesn't have any family except for Gabe, he's being looking after her since she was fourteen. Please let him go and see her." The receptionist sighs and looks over at Gabe who is shaking uncontrollably. She nods  
"Ok. He can go in." She hands Dean a piece of paper to Dean with Jo's room number. Dean smiles at her and mouths a quick thank you before walking over to Gabe.  
"You can go in and see her," Dean says smiling, handing Gabe the piece of paper. Dean settles himself down into a chair as Gabe walks off.

Gabe walks slowly into Jo's room and is relieved to see she's awake.  
"Hey baby girl," he says quietly pulling the only chair in the room close to her bed so he can sit down. She frowns weakly at him.  
"Who are you?" she asks slowly. Gabe stares at her.  
"Gabe" he says, reaching out to stroke her face gently, but she shy's away from him. She frowns at him obviously confused by the affection.  
"I don't remember you" Jo says her voice sounding harsh. Gabe bits his bottom lip fighting back tears.  
"I should go get a doctor," he says quietly.

Gabe steps outside and looks up and down the hallway. He spots a doctor and beckons him over. Gabe points at the door of Jo's room. "She has memory loss is there something you can do to help her" he asks quietly, once again finding himself choking on his own words.  
"I can take a look" says the Doctor bluntly and pushes the door open. Jo is sitting up in her bed and glances from Gabe to the doctor. She points at Gabe.  
"Gabe?" she says slowly and questioningly. Gabe nods at her forcing a smile.  
"Yes" he says. The doctor waits for their little exchange to finish before talking himself.  
"Are you feeling ok?" he asks her and she nods.  
"I feel fine, I just feel like all these gaps are missing from my memory." The doctor looks at her and picks up her file from the end of her bed.  
"Ok I'm going to ask you some questions I just want you to nod yes or no. Is that ok?" asks the doctor and Jo nods.  
"Do you know your name?" Jo nods  
"Is your name Annie?" Jo shakes her head  
"Is your name Jane?" Jo shakes her head  
"Is your name Joanna?" Jo nods  
"Do you know who this is?" the doctor asks pointing towards Gabe. Jo thinks for a few minutes before she finally nods.  
"Do you know how you know him?" Jo shakes her head.  
"Do you remember what happened?" the Doctor asks and Jo shakes her head. The doctor turns to Gabe "Can we talk outside please?" asks the Doctor and the two of them step out of the room. They walk in silence back toward the reception area and Gabe is relieved to see Dean has obviously called Castiel, Lisa, Jess and Sam because they are all sitting there watching Ben crawl on the floor. Dean notices Gabe first and stands up to greet him and the Doctor.  
"What's going on is Jo ok?" Dean asks.  
"She has severe amnesia," the Doctor says. Dean looks at him then looks at Gabe.  
"So what can we do?" Dean asks gesturing to the group who is now paying full attention to the conversation. The Doctor sighs,  
"Well there's not a lot that can be done, and other than her memory loss she only suffered minor cuts and bruises from the crash. Basically we'll keep her here for a few days of observation and then you'll just have to try to re-acclimatise her when you take her home" Dean stares at him for a moment and rubs his temples in stress. "I know this is hard…" the Doctor begins but it's Castiel that cuts him off.  
"There has to be something, anything" he points out slowly. Dean looks sideways at Castiel and mouths thank you.  
"Honestly, the best thing for these cases are to have to sufferer thrown back into what would have been extremely familiar to them in hopes of, uh kick-starting their memories" the Doctor brushes his eyes along the group. "I should leave you to it" he says and walks away. Gabe stands there expressionless and numb. Castiel takes one of his brother's hands and squeezes it tight while Dean takes the other. Lisa scoops Ben up in her arms and she, Jess and Sam walk over to the three men.  
"It'll all be ok" Jess says her voice shaking.

**Message: Jo lost her parents when she was thirteen, she then lived on the street for a year before a twenty-one year old Gabe took her in. This makes Jo the youngest of the group (other than Ben). Roughly the ages of the group in the story are:  
Castiel = 22  
Dean = 27  
Gabe = 28  
Jo = 21  
Lisa = 24  
Sam = 24  
Jess = 23**

**Thought you guys might want to know, to avoid any confusion.  
Any who I hope you're enjoying it my lovelies. Reviews would be fantastic!**


	10. Note Not a Chapter

NOTE: HEY GUYS!

This isn't a chapter at all I just wanted to point out a mistake I made. In the first chapter it says Jo and Lisa were in the same year at high school. It's meant to simply say that they went to high school together.

other than that I don't think I've created any random plot holes.

And furthermore since I'm writing this I thought I might as well once again say

Review? :P pretty please, Reviews give my humble self validation for writing, plus you know, it's nice to see that you guys enjoy my version of your favourite supernatural characters :D

I promise I will update soon, I'm sure you're all hanging to find out how the gang will deal with Jo's amnesia!

OH OH! And if you do review, let me know who your favourite is, either in my story or the actual show


	11. Family Secrets & Family Disasters

Three days later it was time to take Jo home and everyone tried to return to life as normal. This included family dinners.  
"I don't think I want to do this, I'm scared" whispers Jo to Gabe when the first knock on the front door came.  
"Don't worry ba … Jo" says Gabe comfortingly. He walks over to the front door to open it. Lisa is standing on the other side. Lisa greets Gabe and steps into the house, she gives Jo a little wave.  
"Hey Jo" Lisa calls out. Jo stares at her for a second confused and then turns her attention to Gabe, Gabe smiles sweetly at her.  
"Which one are you?" Jo asks. Lisa forces a smile, distraught that her friend can't remember her.  
"I'm Lisa." Jo nods slightly, extremely absent-mindedly.  
"How do we know each other again?" says Jo still extremely confused.  
"High school" Lisa tells her gently, giving Jo a warm smile, which Jo returns.  
There is a knock on the door and Gabe walks over to answer it. This time it's Dean. Lisa begins to call out a greeting to him but Castiel bounding down the stairs and screaming out Dean's name cuts her off. The two girls look at Castiel startled. Lisa looks at him angrily but Jo has a curious look on her face.  
"They're in love" She says in a matter of fact tone. Lisa turns to glare at her.  
"No they are not" is her bitter, hateful response.

"So Jo…how are you coping so far" ask Sam later at dinner. Jo raises an eyebrow at him.  
"It's confusing, I keep getting things muddled, like who's who and peoples emotions and what day it is and…" Jo trails off and looks around the table. "I'm kind of remembering a few things like all of your names, but that might just be because you keep telling me what they are." She sighs and shakes her head slightly.  
"It'll be ok, it'll come back" Castiel pipes in trying to be supportive.  
"How would you know?" Lisa practically yells at him. Gabe puts his hand up as a 'Please Stop' symbol.  
"Lisa, trust me he'd know," says Gabe his voice thick with warning. Dean and Jo both look at Castiel with the same look of confusion.  
"Cas…what hap…" Dean begins before he is also cut of by Gabe's hand. Castiel looks at his brother.  
"No it's alright. Tell them" Castiel says. Gabe looks at him and nods.  
"You remember I mentioned another brother" Everyone but Jo nods. "He's older than us, he was always daddy's precious little angel, went to church did his chores. You know, perfect. The thing was he wasn't an angel to us. He used to do things to us, sick things" Gabe pauses for a moment and takes a sip of his favourite scotch. "He'd make us touch his…his penis and he'd hit us, not enough to leave scars but enough to hurt and occasionally he'd" Gabe begins to cry and Dean grabs his hand. "He'd rape us, it made him feel powerful and when Cassie was twelve Michael figured out he was gay and beat him to a pulp. He had serious concussion and lost 3 years of memories." Gabe finishes his story and looks at his baby brother who has also begun crying.  
"Holy fuck" mutters Jess, then she stands up and walks around the table so she is standing behind Castiel. She wraps her hands around Castiel "I'm sorry" she whispers to him. Dean also gets up and copies Jess's actions. Lisa watches Dean hug Castiel affectionately and can't stand it; She stands up and walks out of the house. Dean sighs not letting go of Castiel.

Sam stares at his older brother.  
"Dean you need to let go of Castiel and go after your wife." Dean loosens his grip on Castiel but it's still a minute or so until he fully let's go.  
"Ok" says Dean and walks out. Sam and Jess turn to Jo, Gabe and Castiel.  
"I guess we should also be going," says Jess and the five of them say goodbye

Gabe glances at the clock. Then turns to the other two members of his dysfunctional home.  
"I think it'd bed little one's" He says. Castiel rolls his eyes.  
"I may have forgotten some things, but I know I'm not little" Jo mutters.  
"You will always be little to me," Gabe says grinning cheekily. This time Jo rolls her eyes. "So are we sleeping separately or sharing?" Gabe asks.  
"I want to sleep alone," Castiel tells his brother. Gabe turns to Jo looking her up and down.  
"I don't" she whispers, Gabe nods and grabs her hand pulling her silently towards his room. Gabe swings the door open and walks through it.

"Get fucked Dean" Lisa screams as she throws a plate at Dean. It misses him narrowly and smashes to pieces on the floor.  
"Calm down" he says, keeping his voice level and his hands up in non-threatening manner.  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN. You're in love with him." Lisa throws another plate. Dean frowns.  
"In love with who?" Dean asks confused.  
"Castiel" she screams at him. Dean looks at her in shock.  
"Cas is my friend" Dean says firmly and Lisa laughs bitterly.  
"Yeah, your friend you want to fuck five-ways til Sunday. Maybe I should buy a strap-on." Dean looks at her wide-eyed.  
"Lisa…" he says slowly.  
"Get the fuck out," she yells at him. Dean stares at her, he feels frozen in place. "NOW" she yells loudly and Dean's pretty sure everyone in the street must have heard. He runs out of his own house like a dog with a tail between its legs.

"You know this isn't helping" Castiel tells Dean as Dean explains the fight to Castiel. They are lying in his bed and Dean's head is leaning on his chest. Dean groans slightly in annoyance.  
"Yeah, I know." They two of them settle into a comfortable silence. After a while a question in the back of Dean's mind comes bubbling to the surface.  
"Hey Cas, about Michael" Dean begins.  
"Yes Dean" says Castiel softly, stroking Dean's hair.  
"If he did those things to you, why did you do what you did to me?" Castiel's fingers clench around Dean's hair.  
"I don't know," he says miserably. Dean kisses Castiel lightly on the lips.  
"Want to do it again?" Dean asks.

Gabe had his arms wrapped around Jo in a protective manner. She stares at him as he sleeps. He looks so beautiful she thinks and leans in to kiss him. Gabe's eyes shoot awake.  
"Joanna Beth, what are you doing?" he scolds her. Jo leans her body close to him and he feels sexually aroused.  
"Your little brother and your best friend are making love, I thought we could too" Jo whispers in Gabe's ear and he stares at her in disbelief.  
"Listen you can hear moaning" she giggles. Gabe listens and realises to his horror he can distinctly hear Dean moaning his shortened version of Castiel's name. Jo brings his attention back to her.  
"So how about it?"

**Message: Hello lovelies. How is everyone? I hope you're all enjoying this so far ;) also, I don't know if you know this but having to answer 40+ emails is tiring.**

**Reviews if you please**


	12. Admitting You're In Love

Gabe sighs and pushes Jo off him. Jo frowns at him.  
"What's the matter?" She asks as he climbs out of bed and starts pulling a t-shirt over his head. Gabe looks at her and runs his hands through his hair. He leans over and places a light kiss on her forehead.  
"Jo, you're my baby girl. I need to look after you. Not…this." Jo looks at him, anger in her eyes.  
"Fine, I thought that there was something more between us. I guess my amnesia is screwing with my head" she yells lashing out at Gabe.  
"You are acting like a child" he says coldly and walks out of the room slamming the door. He walks down the hallway to Castiel's room and bangs on the door.  
"Hang on" he hears Castiel call out. Gabe bangs on the door again.  
"No now, and if Dean's still in there I need to talk to him too." Gabe hears a gasp as Castiel and Dean start having an inaudible conversation. After a minute the bedroom door clicks open. Castiel gestures his brother inside and sits down on the bed next to a slightly shaking Dean. Gabe gestures for the two of them to shift apart, they do and he slides in between the two of them. He looks from his best friend to his brother.  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" he asks quietly. Dean shoots a glance at Castiel and takes a deep breath.  
"I'm in love with Cas" Dean says quickly like it's the equivalent of ripping off a band-aid. Gabe nods in understanding.  
"What about Lisa?" is Gabe's next question. Dean looks at him, pain in his eyes.  
"It's been rough for a while, honestly I don't think it would have lasted if we didn't have Ben, It's not like I don't love her…It's just…" Dean begins to trail off and Gabe grabs his hand.  
"With Cassie it's different" Gabe finishes Dean's sentence for him. Dean nods and smiles shyly at Castiel. "Ok, I think I'll leave you two to sort things out. Also Dean please talk to your wife" Gabe gives them both a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

"You really love me?" Castiel asks once his older brother has left. Dean pulls the younger man into his arms and kisses him.  
"I really love you" He answers and Castiel smiles. "But Gabe's right, I should go home, talk to Lisa" Castiel runs his hands along Dean's face  
"I know, I'll see you soon." Dean stands up leaning down to give Castiel one last kiss before he also leaves. Castiel watches the door close and walks over to the window. He has never felt happy.

Dean stands outside his house staring at his bedroom window. He puts his hand on the front door knob and goes to turn it. It takes him less than a second to realise the door is locked and he is without a key. He turns to face the house he just came from he contemplates going back there but decides against it. He opts instead to begin strolling down the street he can feel the cold night breeze on his skin and he begins to shiver a little. Unknown to him three people watch him step out onto the street and walk away. He doesn't look back as tears begin to fall down his face.

Lisa presses her hand against the window and looks up to see Castiel do the exact same thing. She smiles at him weakly, unable to feel anger at the current moment. She looks across to see Gabe also standing at his window, they wave to each other before they both step away and disappear into their rooms.

**Message: sorry for such a short chapter, will update soon  
As always, Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Hold My Hand

**Message: This is another short chapter, It'll focus pretty much purely on Gabe. Never fear more Destiel is coming. Also I am now officially no longer a teenager!**

Gabe turned back into his room and his eyes fell immediately on a slumbering Jo. He swallowed his throat dry. She'd grown up so beautiful and Gabe felt like a monster every time he looked at her because part of him saw that skinny, broken, heart shattering fourteen year old she'd been when he first took her in. It was Gabe who had gotten Jo into a good school, worked to pay for it, helped with her homework, made her meals. Jo meant so much to Gabe and he refused to ruin it with something so selfish. Gabe learnt from a very early age that him want something was a bad idea. He'd wanted to learn the drums when he was fifteen, so he got a part time job, started getting lessons and brought his own pair of drumsticks. He'd never been happy. Until Michael took one of the drumsticks and shoved it inside Gabe. Needless to say Gabe hadn't touched the drums since. He bites his lip at the memory and turns his focus back to Jo. He stares at her for what seems like hours paying full attention the every last detail. They way her blonde hair looks so soft as it falls slightly over her face, the way she'll occasionally perse her lips together. Gabe hates the way he feels. In his mind he doesn't deserve it. Gabe silently walks out of the room and down the stairs. He stands at the bottom of them contemplating where he wants his feet to take him next. He glances behind him and can see the bar he thinks about how good a drink would be but finally opts to place his hand on the front door and push it open.

The night air is freezing but Gabe doesn't turn around despite only being dressed in a light t-shirt and his pyjama pants. He walks in the same direction as Dean walked earlier. His breath was visible in front of him and the stars clear in the night sky. He took the time to think of his youth. He thought of painful memories, recalling how once he had told Castiel he hated him because he got all of Michael's attention. Castiel attempted suicide less than a day later. A week later when Castiel was home from the hospital Gabe had cradled his little brother in his arms and told him he'd never loved anyone more. He was seventeen. A year later Michael bet Castiel into a pulp. Gabe had been able to get his brother out then, Michael let him take him because he couldn't bare to look at Castiel. His only condition was that he be allowed to keep tabs.

Gabe stopped to look around him realizing he had walked to a local park. He could see a figure on the swing set and was startled to see that the figure was Dean. Gabe walks over and places himself next to Dean. The two men sit in silence until eventually the both stand up and begin walking home. Silently Gabe holds out his hand and Dean takes it.


	14. These are MY CHILDREN

**Message: Ok, so I have these two friends who remind me HEAPS of Dean and Cas. I mean it's insane….I AM A FANGIRL FOR MY OWN FRIENDS!**

It didn't take long for Dean and Gabe to walk back to their street and now they were left standing at their two houses like they were the most terrifying things in entire universe. Gabe glanced over at his best friend. Dean fumbled around in his jacket pocket for several moments before pulling out the keys to the impala. He doesn't speak a word as he unlocks it and climbs inside. Gabe frowns giving one last look at the houses and climbs in after Dean. They sleep restlessly in the car, freezing cold and cramped until morning. When the screaming starts.

It's Castiel that's screaming and Dean wakes with a jolt smacking his head against the roof of the Impala. Gabe wakes up in much the same manner and they see Lisa running across the yard to see what's going on. All three of them get to the front door of at the same time and Gabe throws it open. He is completely shocked by what he see's.

MICHAEL.

Dean has no idea what's going on, but the way Castiel is shaking and even Jo looks terrified as she rushes sleepily down the stairs. Gabe takes two swift steps and pulls Castiel away from the stranger in Gabe's home. His little brother cowers leaning into Gabe's chest. Gabe quietly pushes Castiel toward Dean allowing the other man to take him. Gabe glances around him  
"Hello Michael" he says finally after he is sure his family is safe. Michael grins the corners of his mouth curving in a sadistic manner.  
"Hello Brother, I thought I might come by for a visit" says Michael and Dean notices how deep his voice is. Castiel has his fingers wrapped around the material of Dean's t-shirt and he grips it tightly as his brothers speak.  
"You are not welcome around my family Michael, However if it me you wish to see let us step out for a coffee" Gabe's voice calm as he speaks and Michael raises an eyebrow at him.  
"Your family? Gabriel" questions Michael his voice full of fake humour. Michael's eyes flick over to the others. "I am your family not these…these FREAKS" Michael throws out his hand in a gesture towards everyone. His eyes rest for a moment on Jo and he takes a step towards her. "Although this one is pretty" those five words are all it takes for Gabe to take two steps towards his brother and deliver a solid punch to Michael's nose.  
"Never talk about my daughter like that" Gabe yells the anger racing out of him. "You are not my brother, you are a rapist and I refuse to see you hurt my children" Everyone is taken back by the words of Gabe's out burst especially Jo and Castiel but Michael just laughs.  
"Your children? Gabriel, You've lost the fucking plot. Your twenty-eight they aren't your fucking kids and if you ever hit me again I will fucking kill you" Michael's words are cruel and vicious.  
"I raised them, I fed them, I look after them when they are sick, I listen to their problems, I love them." As Gabe is speaking he doesn't notice Castiel and Jo creep slowly towards him and his body jolts for a second from shock as their hands intertwine with his. "Right now in my house I see five people. My Daughter, My Son, My Brother, My Sister-In-Law and a man that means absolutely nothing. So tell my Michael. Who do I want to leave?" say Gabe defiantly. Michael frowns his facial features contorting in disgust.  
"You're welcome to them, Castiel is a whore anyway" Michael walks out the front door and slams it behind him.

"Daddy" Whispers Castiel the second the door slams shut and Gabe kisses him on the forehead.  
"Hey baby boy, why was he here? Did he hurt you?" Gabe asks looking his little brother…his son up and down searching for signs off damage. Castiel shakes his head.  
"I don't know, I came downstairs to grab some juice and he was just…there" Castiel shudders. "I started screaming and then you all came in" Gabe gives a curt nod and then turns his attention to his other child.  
"and you sweetheart?" he asks Jo and she nods. Gabe feels a pair of arms wrap around him and he welcomes them. "Hey Dean" he says softly.  
"I think me and Lisa should go home, it seems like you all have a lot to talk about" Dean says. Gabe turns to face him.  
"Alright, but call Sam and Jess at some point, we are all having dinner tonight" Dean nods and walks away dragging a still slightly confused Lisa with him. Gabe turns to look at Jo and Castiel  
"It's way too early, we are all going back to bed" he grabs the two of them and half leads them, half drags them up the stairs.

**Message: Yes I am aware I promised more Destiel. It's coming don't worry. **


	15. Hope2Haiti

**Message: Hey guys I recently set up an account to help out Random Acts Hope 2 Haiti. If any of you are able to donate here is the link .com/hopetohaiti2012/fundraiser/caitlinwilliams **

When the walk back into their own home Lisa goes upstairs to check on Ben. Once she is sure he is safe her and Dean stand silently staring at each other in a state of intrigue.  
"What happened to us?" Lisa asks quietly, there are no accusations in her voice, No blame. As Dean looks at her his face twists with several emotions, fear, sorrow, confusion, relief.  
"I'm not sure, I guess it all just fell apart slowly" says Dean after a moment of thought he corrects himself "Is falling apart slowly" Lisa looks at him with slight amusement.  
"Is there hope for us Dean?" she asks reaching her hand out to him, he grabs it and their fingers intertwine.  
"What do you think?" is his only reply as he used his free hand to brush her dark hair out of her eyes.  
"I think you love Castiel," she mutters, accepting his show of intimacy. Dean sighs, his hand slipping away.  
"So that would be a no." He answers for her and she nods her head slightly. "You know we could get a divorce." He tells her in a partially absent-minded manner. She steps closer to him and wraps her arms around him.  
"I don't want a divorce Dean, I also don't want to go to dinner." She informs him. He hugs her back glancing at the clock as he does so.  
"We'll talk about it when we get home, I really need to go to work right now." He kisses her awkwardly on the cheek and grabs his jacket on his way out the door. Lisa stands frozen staring for a moment as a single tear runs down her face.

Dean's stomach is twisting as he stands waiting for the elevator up to his office. He doesn't want to hear anymore-confronting news today. The elevator finally dings open and Dean steps inside. He turns himself around to push the button and Zach rushes in after him. Dean involuntarily groans in annoyance even thirty seconds in a combined case with the guy was torture. Luckily for him Zach stayed quite but Dean had this disgusting sensation that the other man is staring at his ass the whole time. When the doors opened to let them off Dean all but sprints out of the elevator and down the hallway to his office. He pushes the key hastily into the lock and pushes the door open. He barely has time to sit in is chair before Anna walks in.  
"Fuck you look like shit Dean" is the first thing she says to him sounding taken aback. Dean raises and eyebrow at her, Anna was never one for swearing.  
"Yeah well…" his words trail off into nothing as he bites the bottom of his lip enough for him to taste blood.  
"Seriously Dean, tell me what's wrong" Anna demands sweeping aside some papers and taking a seat perched on the edge of Dean's desk. He studies her for a minute, finally he realises she has no intention of leaving.  
"One of my best friends as amnesia, I'm losing my wife, my brother's having a kid, My uncle who is pretty much my father is still missing, the guy I'm…the guy I'm in love with is a fucking wreck because his older brother came to visit today." Dean rants and ramble and stumbles through his words. His nails dig into his thighs through his pants.  
"I take it he doesn't get along with his brother then" Anna observes pulling Dean's hand away from his leg. Dean's face contorts in anger.  
"His brother is a fucking sadistic rapist" Dean hisses letting out a sob. Anna looks at him.  
"Go home Dean" She says softly.  
"Anna, I need this case… I know most people wouldn't have let me work it but…" Anna cuts Dean off by pushing her fingers to his mouth.  
"Dean I'm not kicking you off the case, I just think you need a couple of days to de-stress and come back after the weekend." Dean looks at her feeling a little defeated but he nods regardless.  
"I guess I'll see you Monday then" he pronounces to her and walks out of his office.  
"Look after yourself" She calls after him but he doesn't hear.

Castiel groans when his phone starts ringing loud enough for him to hear it from Gabe's room. He rolls off the bed and his feet land on the floor with a thud. He rushes to his room just as the phone stops ringing, a second later the phone buzzes to indicate he has a new voicemail message. He clicks play and instantly recognizes Dean's voice.  
"Please Cas… Cassie, I need you. I need you so bad everything's all fucked up and I just I want to fu…" The message goes dead. Castiel frowns at his phone for a second before pulling up Dean's name to call him back.  
"Hey" Dean said cautiously when he answered.  
"Do you want to come over?" Castiel asks him his voice full of hope. The other end of the line is silent for a few seconds.  
"Yes, Sorry I nodded" Dean laughs at his moment of stupidity. "I'll be as quick as I can." He says.  
"Ok bye Dean" says Castiel and the two of them hang up.

As soon as he's hung up on Dean, Gabe pokes through the door.  
"The bar called to see how Jo is, so I'm going to take her in to see the managers and a couple of other staff members to try and help her resettle" he tells him.  
"Ok Dad" is Castiel's response and Gabe gives him an odd look.  
"You know you don't have to call me that" He says reaching out and playing with Castiel's hair. He bats Gabe's hand away and grins.  
"Yeah but it kind of feels nice" He says and Gabe nods, laughing a little.  
"I'll see you later…son" he says and walks out the door.

A few minutes pass before Castiel decides he should probably start getting dressed, he pulls his t-shirt over his head and begins searching for a new one. Suddenly he feels cold hands wrap around his waist.  
"Uggh your hands are freezing" he complains turning around to face Dean. Because really who else is it going to be? he thinks. Dean grins at him and shoves him on the bed.  
"Do you really care about that?" asks Dean. Castiel goes to say no but the word is smothered by Dean's mouth pushing hard onto his.


	16. What You've All Been Waiting For

**Message: As promised. XD **

Castiel couldn't think much after that he just let his body get lost in the heat of the moment. He could feel Dean's mouth move from his own to his neck and then further down to his chest. Castiel moaned a little as Dean's tongue ran across his bare flesh. Dean grinned and winked at Castiel as he sat up and took his time removing his top half of clothing. Castiel groaned and pulled Dean back down, desperate for their mouths to collide once again. Dean smiled blissfully into Castiel's mouth.  
"mmm you smell good" Dean muttered, his voice deep and husky. Castiel couldn't help but snort with laughter. Dean pretended to be cross at him and gave him a little glare. Which made Castiel giggle even more.  
"you are by far the cutest man I have ever met" he grinned and flipped Dean onto his back. "and you're all mine, aren't you?" Dean nodded happily in agreement as Castiel began to run his hands down along Dean's abdomen slipping his hands into the waistband of his pants. Dean gasped at the sudden sensation as Castiel's hand began to softly stroke Dean.  
"Control me?" he begged. Castiel gave him a quick look up and down  
"I thought I already was" he said seductively. Dean moans deep and low  
"Please?" Dean said continuing to beg. Castiel grins at him bending down to lick along Dean's neck.  
"You know, you're such a fucking whore sometimes Dean" Castiel mutters into Dean's ear. He runs his hand through Dean's hair and pulls biting into his neck as he does so. Dean screams half in a pain and half in pleasure.  
"Oh god, oh fuck, just fuck me already" Castiel raises an eyebrow  
"I think I might make you wait a little bit" he says and runs his nails along Dean's shoulder causing Dean to arch up. Castiel's heartbeat quickens rapidly. He's never seen anyone look so sexy.  
"Stand up and undress for me" he commands Dean keeping his voice calm and in control, despite feeling like a hormonal teenager. Dean stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before Castiel stands up and does the same. He walks over to Dean and traces a loving hand across his face. After a moment he raises his hand and slaps Dean hard and fast.  
"get on your knees and blow me" Castiel demands. Dean drops down eagerly, the second his soft lips touch his cock Castiel looses control almost immediately and the warm white sticky substance inside him explodes into Dean's mouth. Dean swallows it and licks along his lip where some is dripping out. He pouts at Castiel.  
"I wanted you to have sex with me" he grumbles. Castiel grabs him pulling him onto the bed in a tight embrace.  
"I promise I will fuck you as hard and as long as you want. But later ok?" Dean rests his head against Castiel's chest feeling safe and warm.  
"Yeah it's ok Cas" Dean says.  
"I love you Dean" Castiel mumbles kissing Dean on the top of the head.  
"I love you too"

Jo sat in a bar stool twiddling her thumbs as she watch Gabe and a woman named Ellen talk rapidly. Gabe was using a lot of hand movements and it made Jo giggle under her breath. Ellen looks familiar to Jo but it was still hard for Jo to place why Ellen was so important to her. Jo watches as Gabe runs his hand through his hair and nods at Ellen. Gabe walks over to Jo and grabs her hand.  
"Home-time sweetie" he says and pulls her off the seat. He gives a quick wave to Ellen and Jo does the same. The two of them leave the bar. Once they are sitting in Gabe's car he turns to look at her.  
"Ellen said you can go back to work when ever you need to" he says and she nods frowning.  
"I'd like to go back tomorrow" Jo says rapping he fingers along the top of the dashboard. Gabe turns to look at her as he starts up the car and puts it into drive.  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" he says seriously. Jo turns to glare at him.  
"I want to start tomorrow" she says defiantly. Gabe raises an eyebrow but doesn't argue.  
"So call Ellen when we get home and organize it with her. Jo leans back into the chair satisfied. She hopes being thrown in the deep end will help her remember things better.

Dean rolls over and looks at the clock staring back at him, the green numbers tell him it's 5.00 in the afternoon. Dean groans and shakes Castiel awake.  
"Hey babe, babe wake up. People will be here for dinner soon" Castiel swats at Dean and buries himself further under the covers. "Seriously, how do you manage to make everything so damn sexy"

**Message: I hope you're all satisfied. Went to AHBL3 MELB recently (the 27****th**** of May) it was amazing :D everyone was so nice.**


	17. Secrets

There was a strange man in a strange bar somewhere outside of South Dakota. The man smiled at the waitress and asked for another beer, his fifth the waitress recalls. The man is older and looks like he's seen far too much of the world is face is unshaven and he has taken fondly to calling the other patrons idjets. The waitress frowns as the man pulls his cell phone out for what is probably the bazillionth time that night. The man fiddles with it momentarily before pocketing it, paying his tab and leaving.

"I don't feel well Sam" Jess groaned clutching her swollen belly. Sam knelt beside her but he still managed to be a towering form.  
"I know sweetheart." he said soothingly. "We could not go to dinner tonight" he adds. Jess shakes her head at him.  
"No, No you go I can manage. Lisa called earlier she's not going either, maybe the two of us can rope Jo into a girls night." Sam raises an eyebrow at her.  
"Ok then give them a call, I just don't want you alone" he tells her and she nods happily, right before she throws up into the toilet they've been sitting next to.

"Yeah of course Jess that'd be great" Jo chirps into her phone as Gabe twirls on one of the stools at his prized home bar. She scowls at him as he begins to hum the tune to I am a gummy bear. ""I'll see you in a little bit then." Jo finishes her phone call and turns to Gabe. "I'm going to Jess's with Lisa. We're having a girls night." Gabe stops twirling and faces her. After a few moments he takes a sharp breath and gives a quick, curt nod.  
"Be good." Is his only reply to her words. She grabs her jacket and walks out the door.  
"Say hello to the guys she says as she leaves. Gabe smiles to himself and walks up the stairs still humming. He reaches what is know Castiel's room and knocks.  
"I hope you guys are decent" he calls through the door.  
"Yeah, yeah" he hears Dean call back and a few moments later the bedroom door opens to reveal Dean and Castiel fully clothed.  
"It's just us and Sam tonight so you two are helping me cook" Gabe tells them. Dean nods but Castiel frowns at his older brother.  
"Where are all the girls?" he asks confused.  
"Well…" Dean begins but cuts himself off trying to think of the right words to say, He looks over at Gabe for help. Gabe smirks slightly and then sighs.  
"Well, Jo mentioned a girls night, I make the assumption that Jess is feeling a touch ill due to the pregnancy, I know for a fact Jo is still struggling with some amnesia and honestly I'm pretty sure Lisa doesn't want to watch her husband make lovey dovey eyes at his new boyfriend." Gabe takes a sharp breath when he finishes and looks at the two men standing before him.  
"I do not make lovey dovey eyes" insists Dean after a moment and Gabe and Castiel laugh.  
"I'm sorry but you do, come on and help me with dinner" Gabe replies and Dean throws up his arms in fake exasperation as they all begin to walk down the stairs.

"I'm leaving" Sam says and kisses Jess. Jo and Lisa had both arrived a little while ago and he figured it was time to make himself scarce. The girls bid him farewell and he grabs his jacket and wallet. He walks out to his car and pats at his pockets searching for the keys. It takes Sam a minute to realize that he's left them inside. He sighs and turns on his heels. He pushes the door open and spots his keys on the hook next to the door. Sam grabs them relieved and turns to leave but the voices of the girls stop him dead. He can't believe what he's hearing from what he is sure is Lisa's mouth.  
"How do I tell Dean that Ben's not his kid?" Sam gasps and bolts out the door.

"Sam, Sam, slow down" Gabe said placing his hands on the much larger man's chest. Sam's breathing slowed and the wild-fire in his eyes faded. He'd come running in moments earlier and rapidly told Gabe what he'd overheard. Dean and Castiel had gone upstairs so Dean could borrow a shirt. Gabe had pointed out that Dean could just go home for one but he quickly deducted shirt-borrowing wasn't the only thing going on upstairs. Having successfully calmed Sam, Gabe raised his fingers to his lips. After a few seconds of thought he walks over to bar and pours himself a stiff drink. "You mean to say the little boy I love so much and see as a nephew, is not the son of my best friend, your brother. My brother." Sam nods. "WELL FUCK" Gabe screams.


	18. You Should Have Killed Me

**Message: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I've been busy…and had writers block. I know you've all been waiting patiently… so hopefully this chapter will satisfy the void **

Dean turns around startled as he hears Gabe scream. Castiel looks at him wide-eyed and confused, with-out a word they both run downstairs.  
"What's going on" Dean asks Sam because clearly Gabe is not in the right state of mind to be holding a legitimate conversation. Sam in response freaks out also his floppy hair falling over his eyes. "Seriously, what's with the screaming" ask Dean confused. Sam looks Dean in the eye as he holds back a sob.  
"It's…It's Lisa…Ben…It's…Oh GOD I am so sorry Dean" Dean frowns and pulls his brother into his arms.  
"Seriously what the hell is going on?" he asks. Gabe takes in a sharp breath and indicates for Dean to take a seat. He waits a few minutes the words forming in his mouth and then fading… finally he works up the courage.  
"Sam…overheard Lisa say Benisnotyourson…" Gabe's finally words jumble together in a breathless mess.  
"What…wait what?" asks Dean confused "Cause it sounds like you said…Ben…is not my son?...bull crap, just FUCKING BULL CRAP" Dean pushes himself up and storms out the door. Castiel stares at Gabe and Sam for a moment.  
"Sorry" he mutters and runs after Dean.

"Well… fuck" mutters Gabe. Sam pats him on the back and reaches up to the top shelf of the bar, where there is a really expensive bottle of chartreuse. He stares at it for a minute and then places the entire thing in front of Gabe.  
"Drink" he demands and Gabe skulls a decent two thirds of the bottle before stopping, but even then it's just to take a breathe… he finishes of the rest in a matter of seconds and promptly collapses on the floor.  
"Well…fuck" mutters Sam. He picks Gabe's small frame up and carries him up the stairs. He dumps Gabe's body on the bed. After a moment he sighs and curls up next to him.

Dean is standing in a kitchen full of broken glass and he has no idea why, Castiel is standing in front of him blood dripping from…somewhere. He tilts his head to the side and stares at Dean with a look of hurt confusion and sadistic desire.  
"Make the world go away Cas" Dean whispers as he steps forward towards Castiel and Castiel steps forward towards Dean and suddenly Dean finds himself been pushed up against the kitchen bench Castiel tongue invading his mouth.

Gabe kicks in his sleep… a lot and Sam has to wrap his body around the smaller man in an attempt to stop it. Which really isn't hard considering Gabe is half Sam's size. Gabe also talks and moans in his sleep, or at the very least he does when his piss drunk so every so often Sam will hear him cry out things like  
"Damn it Dean…Stupid whore…"

Dean tugs on Castiel's hand urging him to come upstairs and Castiel willingly follows getting completely lost in a sea of lust and love and filthy desires. It takes them a while to get up the stairs because they keep pausing to make out and tear at each other's clothing, so when they finally make it to the bedroom they're already completely naked. Dean thinks to himself for a minute about how he feels like he's fifteen again but then Castiel bites into Dean's neck and all hope of logical thought is completely lost.

Michael is bleeding, partially from his own hand and partially from punches laid on him by angry men at an anonymous group. He can't breathe properly but he doesn't care is only thought is to finally say sorry to his little brothers. Not that it would amount to much. He realises now he was a monster, he wants to try and make it right before he bleeds out on the sidewalk and dies. Then everything goes black.

Castiel and Dean are curled up in bed when the knocking starts. Castiel groans and rolls of to answer the door. Gabe is standing on the other side crying and Dean is immediately by Castiel's side dragging his friend into an embrace.  
"What's wrong?" he asks warmly. Gabe breathes in sharply and looks at Castiel  
"Michael's in the hospital. He wants to see us. Do you want to go?" Gabe asks him seriously. Castiel looks him in the eye.  
"Yes"


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel gripped Dean's hand tightly as they, and Gabe, walked into the hospital. Sam had decided to stay behind and clean. Gabe had found out Michael's room number from the doctor on the phone so they walked straight there. As it happened they had to walk past the room Jo had stayed in and Gabe let a single tear drop down his face. At that moment Castiel squeezed Dean's hand causing him to yelp in pain.  
"You ok Cas?" Dean asks his voice full of concern. Castiel nods his head slightly. They turn their heads as Gabe takes a deep breath.  
"We're here, is everybody ready?" he inquires his voice shaking in a harsh whisper. Castiel just nods again and Gabe half smiles, then turns to Dean.  
"Yeah bro," he utters quietly. Gabe breathes deeply again… he isn't ready but he pushes the door open anyway. He is shocked by what he see's.  
Lying on the bed his face completely covered in blood and his arm broken in ways that it shouldn't be, was Michael. However that is not what caught Gabe's Attention. It was the older man hunched over Michael's bed that surprised Gabe.  
"Uncle Bobby?" asked Dean, his voice a harsh disbelieving whisper. He took a couple of steps towards his uncle and smacked him lightly in the back of the head, "What the hell dude?" he asked his voice slightly livid but full of relief. Bobby stood up and smiled.  
"Good to see you too boy, I'm sorry I had some trouble. I had to disappear." he said, his voice gruff. Dean nodded. He didn't think now was the time to ask a lot of questions. He scanned, quickly noticing that Castiel was shaking. Dean walked over to him, slipping his arm around the younger man's waist. Gabe placed himself gently into a chair next to the hospital bed and simple stared at his older brother, he felt as though he was a thousand years old.

Jo and Lisa hugged Jess goodnight. It was well past midnight and the girls had decided it was definitely time to home.  
"Hey, Jo?" Lisa said as they climbed into her car. "Could you not tell Dean about tonight? I know you probably think I'm a bad person but I just… I want us to work. I need us to work, but mostly Ben needs a father," she was half sobbing when she finished her final word. Jo looked over at her and sighed, trying to think what Gabe would do in this situation.  
"I won't tell, but I think you should. So much of your marriage is a lie right now. It's not healthy Lisa." Jo said calmly.  
"So you think I should end it with him?" Lisa asked. Jo pondered her question for a few moments.  
"Yes,"  
Lisapursed her lips for a moment, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.  
"You're right, I know you are. It's just… it's just going to be hard. I'll talk to him when we get home. I promise." She said slowly. The two women sat in silence for the rest of the drive until they pulled into Lisa's drive way and uttered their goodbyes. Jo walked through her front door and was confused to spot Sam's tall figure asleep on the couch in the lounge with a bottle of beer laying empty next to him.

They'd been at the hospital for an hour now and nobody had said anything apart from Dean and Bobby's short conversation. Gabe was pacing up and down the edge of the room. Dean was rubbing Castiel's shoulders and Bobby had ducked out for coffee. The elder man, clearly surprised by the intimate show of affections between Dean and Castiel, hadn't said anything. In fact he didn't seem all that uncomfortable with it and was taking it in stride. Dean's phone began the ring and he half thought about ignoring it. He begrudgingly pulled it out of his pocket to look at who was calling, sighing as his wife's name flashed on the screen  
"Gotta take this." He said to the others and let himself out of the hospital room, into the hall.  
"Dean we need to talk," Were the words Lisa greeted him with, her words shaky and nervous. Dean felt an odd infuriation swell inside him.  
"You want to talk about how Ben is not my son?" He asked bitterly. Lisa was silent on the other end for a while, in fact she stayed quiet so long that Dean almost hung up.  
"Yes Dean, that's something I'd like to talk to you about. Among other things," She said cryptically. "I need you to hear what I have to say without cutting me off. Is that ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah… Sure," Dean replied almost instantaneously. He was intrigued to hear what Lisa had to say.  
"Okay… Tonight. Something, or rather someone, made me realise so much of our marriage is a lie and obviously you've somehow found out about Ben. Dean, I am so sorry I never told you about that. I thought he deserved a father and you're so amazing and I _do_ love you. I don't want to explain to you how Ben came about, it's something I've suppressed because it's too painful, but I want you to know I never meant to hurt you. I know you're in love with Castiel, and you know what? I'm okay with it." She paused for a moment, taking a breath to gather her thoughts.  
"I was so jealous at first, but now I see you guys are kind of perfect for each other. So uh…Dean… can we get a divorce?" Lisa finished her confession with a deep sigh of relief. Dean was dumb-struck.  
"Do you really want that?" He asked her.  
"Yeah," she said, her voice filled with a depressed relief. "We can go look at getting the papers prepared tomorrow."  
"If it's what you want Lisa, then we will. Not sure what time I'll be home though, I'm at the hospital" Dean informed her.  
"I was wondering why you weren't home, I honestly thought you were with Cas. What happened?" Lisa inquired.  
"The guys came to see Michael," answered Dean dead-pan. Lisa was taken aback.  
"I thought if anything ever happened to him they'd let him rot in hell" she said matter-of-factly. Dean laughed the two of them already falling into an easy friendship.  
"Me too actually, I should really get back in there." He pointed out.  
"Ok Dean, I'll see you tomorrow" Lisa told him and hung up. Dean looked at his phone for a minute shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who was that?" asked Gabe as Dean walked back into the room.  
"Lisa," replied Dean as Castiel grabbed his hand possessively. Dean laughed at his actions. He was about to say something when the machines started beeping manically. Bobby ran to the door and screamed down the hallway.  
"Nurse! We need a nurse now!" A bunch of people ran into the room in a sea of white and practically shoved them out of the room. Gabe paced the hallway outside the room for several minutes until Bobby spoke to him.  
"Gabriel James Novak." He said his voice chaste with calm. Gabe turned to face him surprised at the use of his full name but didn't speak.  
"Look boy..." Bobby began to continue, however Castiel lifted a hand to stop him. Bobby frowned but didn't object. Castiel walked over to his brother and whispered in his ear.  
"Frater quae patebit," Gabe smiled at the words and patted Castiel on the head.  
"Si modo habeo patientiam," Gabe replied as a nurse opened the door, a distressed look on her face. Dean sighed and grabbed Castiel's hand.  
"He's dead right?" Dean asked the nurse.  
"Yes"

**Message: and that's the end of that! Sorry it took so long to finish and that so many questions are left…TOTALLY UNANSWERED. So what I'm going to do is you guys can post a questions you want answered and I will PM you.  
**

**I am going to write a High School AU next which will be much more structured and have longer chapters. **


End file.
